


He Made Me Cry

by Rowan_The_Otaku



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Meme, inside joke, milk goblin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowan_The_Otaku/pseuds/Rowan_The_Otaku
Summary: fuck goro akechi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	He Made Me Cry

I looked at Goro Akechi before punching him. Why did I punch him? He deserved it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a meme with my friend


End file.
